The Oriental Duck
by 1930Film
Summary: The Forbidden Kingdom: You/Monkey King: I understand the weird pairing, but you gotta admit, he was adorable! Now, what concerns me the most is---what the hell are you doing in China on Jason's 27th birthday, huh?
1. That Man Slammed My Door Down!

**Author's Note**: Yes, I am attempting a You/Sun Wukong fanfic, LOL! I'm just having a little fun, ok? No harm at all. Oh, and Su is Golden Sparrow. :3

**Summary:** What if you found yourself whisked away from the safety of your world? Only to discover all you know is a lie? An OFC!

**Warning:** I made a few errors here...

There were things so few that hardly made him falter to a jerky stumble, what with his newly found confidence via a long ago journey through the majesty that was orient, it took more than quarrels to reduce him to shaky smiles and cheesy laughs. Or perhaps that in itself was an overestimation of sorts--maybe it just took a little charm to trim him down to a giddy schoolboy, as in the experience of Su Geng.

There were times she wondered how they had clicked so swiftly, having dealt with someone who she would have never considered to be her future husband, she had puzzled over the honest chemistry and it made not a lick of sense—he wasn't even Chinese! It might have been the way he tried his best to not look out of place in her presence, when it was all too clear he had not a clue, or the way he read her like a book whenever days were dreary.

A pregnant pause between them grew. The moment Jason scratched his head to express his uncertainty—she knew he was lost. He peered at a few ridiculously small words on the wood of the murky door. The structure of the building was a familiarity; with memory as his ally, he had no excuse whatsoever in not realizing he had made it to _**The Oriental Duck**_. It took him a few minutes to recognize he had been right in its exact location. With the turn of the knob, they took their entrance.

The restaurant was silent, disturbed only by the sporadic chink of glass on china and the unrelenting whistle of a giddy waitress. The silence increased with the calming Earthy tones that marked the interior so. As she inspected her surroundings, she found herself escorted to a table appropriate for more than two—not that Su minded—it was a little more spacious anyway.

After they were seated, Jason grinned lopsidedly, glad that the rain had pervaded the midnight air. The goofy expression he held was enough to invoke a soft, melodious giggle from Su. "This is very weird." Su said good-naturedly. The rain clicked against the window softly; the purring of thunder caroling along. This would have been the time for long faces—but not for these two.

I snatched a decorative bowl, smothering it with foamy soap to reach that hard-to-reach filth, unaware of the stare I received from the giddy waitress who had passed by earlier. Had I seen her eyes, I would have seen murder glazed in them. I whirled around in search for my trusty rag, only to feel her hand grip my wrist. I smiled cheesily, uninformed at the cause of her upset, before twirling her around in a silly dance. Had she been in higher spirits, she would have joined me like a monarch butterfly circling a flower in the middle of a beautiful green garden.

I could hear her, even now in the silence; I had forgotten my plans a certain special couple tonight. Although I was a tad bit late, I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. "Cheesecake, ne?" I said randomly, shooting her another silly grin before being shoved out of the kitchen and into the lobby. I squeaked, stumbling over myself.

"Greetings, you two, I come in peace!" I squealed, running over to their table.

"Hello, Gandhali." Su greeted, laughing at my little friend.

"It's the stupid frog again…" Jason groaned.

"Peaker's not stupid! Frogs are really intelligent—he can sing!" I yelled in his defense, yanking the amphibian off my head to show Jason.

"Yeah, very cute." Su said kindly.

I placed Peaker back on my head.

"I made something special for you, Mistah J!" I declared lightheartedly, bringing back a luscious cake.

"I hope you like it." Su said modestly, eyes glued to her lap.

"She made it herself." I said, trying hard not to squeal at the adorableness that was Su.

"Woah, this is awesome!" He said, giving her a peck on the lips.

I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose. Ew, I thought, that's grooosssssss!

"Grow up." He joked.

"Yes, Gandhali, grow up you must." She joined.

"Blow out the candle on the cake you must!" I retorted, steering the subject to something that did not involve mush-mush.

"_Geez_, ok, Yoda." He teased.

* * *

"Thank you," Su said, smiling at Jason when he whipped her up a drink. "Happy Birthday." she said lovingly, lost in his blue eyes, catching him with that romantic stare that made her melt so. He nodded slowly and within moments pressed his lips once more against hers, murmuring sweet nothings during the lip lock session. I turned my head to the side to ignore them. They were just mad for each other, weren't they? Kissing was _gross_! They could get infected with all sorts of germs!

"If you want some privacy, go to the kitchen. It's late anyway." I said, this time annoyed.

"Sorry." Su said.

I stuffed more cake into my mouth. I ate when I was nervous.

The next thing I noticed was my door falling to the floor. I saw two men dressed in what appeared to be clothes of orient. I wasn't the only one to notice as my two friends stood up from their seat to see what the damage was.

"Oh, sorry! Ai-yah!" exclaimed a familiar man.

A giggle followed from behind.

The two, covered in aged dust, coughed their way into the restaurant.

"Sorry, restaurant is closed!" I took the door and slammed them back out.

Jason gasped, "Pops!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean the sweet old man over at Hop's Shop?" I inquired, implying he was crazy. The man looked way too young to be him.

His wife was just as puzzled as I was.

The door landed on me.

I growled, slamming it back at the stranger who claimed to be 'Pops'. "Jason knows kung-fu," I threatened. "And I'm not afraid to use him!"

"I was the one who taught him to master 'Fu in da first place!" The man yelled, pushing it against me.

It was a war of who'd get squashed by the big bad door.

I was too preoccupied to notice the second stranger passing by.

"Master Wukong!" Jason cried, hugging him tightly.

"Who's Wuthong?" I asked, letting go of the door.

Lu fell with a dull thud, snapping me out of my wandering mind.

"Oops." I said slowly.

He snatched Peaker swiftly. I screamed, tackling him to the floor.

"Let go of my frog!" I shrieked.

I felt someone lift me by the foot. "What a hairy man you are…" I said randomly, tilting my head to the side.

"This child screams like there's no tomorrow." Sun remarked.

"You think?" Lu spoke.

* * *

"How did you time travel your way here?" Jason asked, amused.

"Jade Emperor." Lu answered simply.

"Him?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Lu said.

"Now, last question, why are you two here? Everything all right?" Jason asked.

"It concerns The Jade Warlord," Sun began. Jason paled as he continued. "It appears I overlooked something during our last encounter. You see, wanderer, when you plunged the jade dart into him, you forgot to twist it two times before handling it with a circular motion." he said, keeping the calm he was known for in his voice. The drunken immortal scoffed at his words, treating himself to a lone bottle of wine. The Monkey King shot him a soft-core glare.

"Yeah, take more to kill immortal than mere cut in abdomen." Lu said sarcastically.

"But we saw him burn into the fire, didn't we?" Jason reminded, some hope evident in his eyes.

"Yes, look like dump he does." The Monkey King said, suppressing a little laugh.

"Poor idiot, he no get the girls that way, jah?" Lu remarked.

"You mean to tell me he _survived_ that?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Exactly." The blonde-haired man said looking quite reserved.

Su and I felt out of place in this conversation—it was too much for us to handle, in fact.

I took Su by the hand to lead her out of the restaurant to call for help.

We were stopped by a staff ramming us back into our chairs.

"You two are already involved…you know too much." The Monkey King said, observing his nails.

We looked at each other uneasily.

"We're surrounded by nutcases." I whispered to her.

I was hushed by an annoyed Lu. "Look who's talking." He muttered.

A/N: Kill me, I think this is my worst fic yet! XD


	2. First The Door, Then The Needle!

**First The Door, Now The Needle! _This just isn't your night, huh?_**

With that piece of work, I found myself mystified when the staff shoved us back into our chairs. It didn't faze me much until I realized that the thing _floated_. I stared at it for awhile before my attention drifted off to the drunk, who had been pacing the room with a few stumbles here and there; he had just finished placing the door back if not sloppily.

His pacing came to a pause as Sue spoke and sat unsteadily back into his chair, his hand edged toward his half-full bottle for another one of his infamous swigs. Placing the bottle back on the table, he licked his lips slowly, savoring its bitter-sweet contents with a nostalgic passion. He registered the fiery liquid travel down his throat. The silly smile he wore confirmed his satisfaction.

"May this seem very strange," Sue said slowly. "But I feel as if I've seen you two from somewhere…place my finger on it I cannot."

The fair-haired Asian looked puzzled, and plucked the bottle from the table for a drink. Lu eyed his precious bottle and glared bitterly at him but suppressed the urge to strangle him once she spoke, expressing the same confusion. Wukong arched a blonde eyebrow at her comment—strange occurrence it was.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Jason said slowly.

"Yes." She nodded; memory still occluded. .

The silence was very trying for me. I had quite an odd paranoia when it came to long, awkward silences. I watched Peaker jump halfway across the table's wooden surface. He croaked.

Well, that broke the silence. Stupid frog.

The two stood, observing the couple amusedly. A mysterious smile crossing Wukong's lips at the scene, while Lu distracted himself by seizing back his precious wine. Whether serene or dazed, the blonde wonder crossed his arms in a stubborn manner but decided to let the matter go.

"Get your own, crazy monk." Spat the man.

"Yes, we've met." Said Wukong simply, focusing on Sue once more.

"You've got to be kidding me! Sue, you can't listen to them…they are drawing you into their sick twisted imagination!" I reasoned.

She appeared hypnotized.

She was gone…and she believed this whole ordeal.

The outline of situation was explained quite simply and went by within a half an hour's passing. I was certainly outnumbered in terms of rationality but the comfort of my own disbelief led me to the clear-minded notion that they were not too much of a threat and that I'd escape through the backdoor. I didn't realize how tense I was after the staff released me to retreat back to the owner's hold. I appeared relaxed, but my intuition said otherwise. I flashed a cheesy smile before grabbing Peaker, dashing to the door like a madwoman.

"Let freedom ring!" I screeched.

I felt an arm snake itself around my waist, thrusting me against a plated chest. I struggled before feeling something sharp pierce my neck thus knocking me out cold.

* * *

Jason awoke feeling stiff and heavy; he pushed himself out of bed and extended his arms wide with a loud yawn. The soft lighting that penetrated the curtains crept slowly into the bedroom, suggesting an early dawn. Not wanting to go to work, he reluctantly eyed the silver watch that clung to his wrist so, hoping there was extra time to catch up on rest. Fortunate for him, he had precisely twenty minutes to spare; he could get a bit of shuteye. He wilted slowly back to bed, a throaty purr sounded at the feel of the satin loosely enfold his figure.

He gently flopped on his side to see his wife. "Hey, I had such a weird dream…" He said, nuzzling her softly.

"Mmm, about?" She murmured.

"Me?" Murmured Lu sleepily, sucking his thumb.

The two shot up from their bed, shocked at Lu's sudden presence. And in their bed—sleeping!

"Dude, get off my bed!" Jason cried, holding his wife protectively.

Lu was too sleepy to respond, but had he been awake, he would have ran away.

"If he is here, then Gandahli should be here as well." She realized.

"You're right, let's check it out." He said, hopping out of the bed.

* * *

He pulled the door shut wordlessly, quietly slipping off his burgundy moccasins and glanced about the spacious complex. It wasn't a necessary action but he had to recognize that there were people sleeping nearby. He walked across the living room and made his way to kitchen.

"You killed her!" Jason cried, running towards Wukong with a look of fear.

He blinked. It appeared the boy lacked the actual purpose of needle-insertion.

"Nonsense, wanderer," He started. "I inserted a pin in her neck to put her to sleep…noisy girl." He pinned up his long hair as he said this. It was rare to see such a sight.

"Oh, nerves…" Jason voiced sheepishly.

A little smirk played on the Monkey King's lips.

_**Author's Notes: Thank you so much, Lostgirl, for the fave! Cookies for you. :)**_


End file.
